Afrer 2
by Big Guv
Summary: A rumor is going through the lands that a new sin has emurged with some new aeon that will do as he comands. No one has seen his face, but it's believed that he wares both a white hooded shirt and a black hooded shirt. He uses a sword and has one pants le
1. PrePrologue Just a poem

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_**Pre-Prologue**_

The words from Yuna

Six months has past and I still think of you,

I still believe that I will one day find you.

Did you go back to your time or are you still here?

I must find you and have you near.

Here to hold me when I'm afraid, and when I'm alone

You said that you would never leave me alone

Forever and always

I will look for you for millions of days.

You were my guardian, my friend, and my lover

I want you and you alone, not another.

A new Sin has emerged and I will give it all my might

But I need you hear with me for I can fight.

Yuna


	2. The Prologue

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_The whole story is rated T for teen. _

_I don't rate each chapter, to big of a hassle._

_Prologue: The Past_

She daydreamed about the time when her and the rest of her group of bodyguards were together in Macalania Woods at they're campsite. She was in the beautiful lake as Kimahri stood guard near the bushes for no one could enter, but as Tidus walked

towards Kimahri, Kimahri stepped aside and let Tidus pass to go see Yuna.

Yuna: "I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone

would help me... with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard."

As she was looking into the water and not knowing that Tidus was behind her,

he went into the water near her and talked to her to try and make her feel better.

Tidus: "Maybe you're trying too hard. They told me... everything."

Yuna: "Everything?"

She looked at Tidus and stared at him for a moment as he nodded his head. She

then took her eyes off him and turned her head away from him once again.

Yuna: "Well, so then... you know."

Tidus gets just a little closer to her where he can almost touch her.

Tidus: "Yeah... I'm sorry."

Yuna then turns her body and looks at him, wondering what he's sorry for.

Tidus: "It's just, you know... all those things I said. Like ''Lets go get Sin!'' Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess... I hope it didn't make you sad."

Yuna then turned her head a little and stared into the water for a moment.

Tidus: "Forgive me."

Yuna: "I wasn't sad. (she said in a soft voice as she shook her head.) I was happy."

She then once again turned away from Tidus and this time looked up into the midnight sky. Tidus the looked down at the water, then took a deep breath and went under into the water swimming right past Yuna. Yuna then turns around and sees that Tidus is gone.

As she wonders where he went for a moment, he then brought his head out of the water with a little splash and water all over his face. Yuna then looks at him and smiles.

Tidus: "Yuna. Just don't do it." (he said as he let his body float in the water looking like he was laying down)

Yuna: "The pilgrimage?"

Tidus then stood back up into the water and looked at Yuna.

Tidus: "Thats right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. Um.. you know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna. What do you say?"

She then lifts her left hand and put it on her chin right under her mouth, then removed

her hand.

Yuna: "Maybe I will."

Tidus looked at Yuna as he was just a little shocked that she said that. He then went

back under into the water and swam right in front of Yuna. He then popped his head

back out of the water with water once again splashing everywhere. Yuna then looked

into the sky once again as she asked Tidus a question.

Yuna: "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"

Tidus: "Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."

Yuna: "Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..."

Tidus: "I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."

Yuna: "No. I should tell him. He deserves it."

She then walks past Tidus and looks up into the sky at the moon and the stars.

She then layed her body in the water like Tidus did earlier and asked his another question.

Yuna: "What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?"

Tidus: "Um... Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!"

Yuna: "Huh?" (she said as she was shocked to hear him say that.)

Tidus: "Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from."

Yuna: "Uh huh."

Tidus: "Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at me place."

Yuna then stood back up in the water with excitement on her face as she looked at Tidus.

Yuna: "And then we could see blitzball!"

Tidus: "That's right!"

Yuna: "Your Zanarkand Abes would play!"

Tidus: "Yeah!"

Yuna: "We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and

cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!"

Tidus: "Right on!"

Yuna: "Well, what about after the game?"

Tidus: "We'd go out and have fun."

Yuna: "In the middle of the night?" (she asked as she looked surprised.)

Tidus: "Ha ha! No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps!"

Tidus then calmed down a little from the excitement he and Yuna was having and

thought about home. And looked up at the sky.

Tidus: "Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The

stars face... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire."

She then looked up at the with him as she tried to picture how his Zanarkand looked.

Tidus: "It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to

the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really... pretty. I know you'd like it."

As he thought about Zanarkand, he herd Yuna from behind him.

Yuna: "I'd like to see it... someday."

Tidus: "Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!"

Tidus then turned around and saw a tear drop from her eye, they saw her close her eyes with her head down trying not to cry.

Tidus: "Yu..."

Yuna: "I can't. I just can't. I can't go!" (she said with a soft voice as she put her right hand on her face as she cried.)

Tidus slowly went over to Yuna and put his hands on her shoulders as she cried.

Tidus: "Yuna."

She then slowly raised her head as she looked directly into his eyes as he looked

directly into hers. She then tried to stop crying but she just couldn't. Tidus smiled at her trying to let her know that everything is going to be okay. He then got closer to her

and went in for the kiss. As he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her body

firmly. She was shocked for a moment as she felt his lips touch hers gently. She

then closed her eyes as she didn't feel like crying anymore and kept her lips on his.

She then put her arms around Tidus as they were continuing their kiss. She then felt

that all the weight was off her shoulders and that Tidus was always going to be their

for her. For sevral minutes they kiss as they floated in the water and as they were swimming inside the water. She then knew that she really loved him and knew that

she wants him to say by her side until the end. They then got out and sat next to each other by the water as they looked at the sky and the water.

Yuna: "I'll continue. I must."

Tidus: "..."

Yuna: "If I give up now... I could do anything I wanted to, and yet... Even if I was with you. I could never forget."

She then lowered her head as she thought that he was mad at her decision and would

hate her for it.

Tidus: "I'll go with you."

She then looked st him. Surprised at what he said, and surprised that he wasn't

mad at her.

Yuna: "Wha..."

Tidus: "I'm your guardian. Unless I'm... fired?"

She smiled as she let out a quick laugh and shook her head, letting him know he's not fired from being one of her guardians.

Yuna: "Stay with me until the end. Please."

Tidus: "Not until the end... Always."

She smiled and knew that he would always be their for her.

Yuna: "Always then."

Out of nowhere, Kimahri smiled. He knew that Yuna would be safe with Tidus,

and then went off guard and walked back to the campsite. Tidus then stood up to stretch out his body for a moment before he and Yuna left together back to the campsite.

Yuna: "Maybe you should head back to camp first."

Tidus: "Roger." (He said to her confirming to her demand.)

They both stared into each others eyes with love before he left back to the campsite without her. He then took two steps backwards before he fully turned around away from her and towards camp. Tidus then looked back into the sky as he slowly walked the path back to camp. As he was walking, he herd Yuna whistle. He showed her that he remembered his promise to her as he rushed back to her side.

As he was running back to Yuna, Yuna was running towards him. And

they met in the middle of the path with trees on both sides of the past where

they could still hear the water moving.

Yuna: "Wait, I'll go with you."

He nodded as his head as he once again walked towards camp with her a few steps behind. As he looked up into the sky while they were walking, she quickly rushed over to his right side and grabbed a hold of his hand. They both then slowly walked back towards the campsite holding each others hands.

Rikku: "Yuna... Hey Yuna!"

Yuna: "Huh! Oh! Sorry."

Rikku: "Off daydreaming again about the past again huh?"

Yuna: "... yeah"

Rikku: "So do you believe that guy that said that a new sin has came?"

Yuna: "I don't know, but it's worth looking into... (Who is trying put fear in everyone saying that he's the new Sin? I'm going to confront him.)"

Paine: "Hey! Get ready you two."

Heroku: "Yeah, something is coming towards us."

Kimahri: "..." (He stepped in front of the others and stook out his bow as the sound got closer.)

Rikku: "What! No way! It... It's."

Yuna and Raine: "It's a Aeon!"

End of The Prologue

Sorry everyone, but this is where I'm going to end the story for now. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think about the story, I would love to read your comments. I will have _Chapter 1: The Present_ posted up soon. Until next time, take care.


	3. Chapter 1

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_Chapter 1:_ _The Present_

The aeon jumped out from within the bushes and trees that were on both sides

of their dirt road that they were taking by chocobo transportation.

Rikku: "Oh no... (She said as she got behind Kimahri.) it's a lightning aeon."

Yuna: "I've never seen this type of aeon before." (she said as she walked towards it)

Kimahri: (Kimahri pushed Yuna back with his left hand as he head his right hand on his spear) "Stay back!"

Paine: "You ready Heroku?"

Heroku: "Ready!"

Paine: "Good, lets go help Kimahri!"

Paine readied her long sword as Heroku aimed his bow and arrow at the aeon. The aeon then looked directly at Yuna and frozen her with fright.

Rikku: "Yu.. Yuna what's wrong?"

Yuna: "I... I can't move!"

The aeon then let out a loud grown and had lightning circle all around it's body.

Kimahri: "...!"

Yuna: "Kimahri!"

Before Yuna could tell Kimahri to stop she knew it was too late to stop him from

running at the never before seen aeon. As Kimahri jumped into the air to come down

on the aeon, a man in a white hoody came out of the air from within the the bushes and trees and jump-kicked Kimahri in the chess, have the big Ronso fall to his back on the

road. The man in the white hoody then landed right in front of the aeon and stood

guard as if he was protecting it.

Rikku: "Uh oh!"

As Kimahri got onto one knee, Paine charged at the mysterious man as Heroku shot arrows in a formation what would miss Paine and hit the white hooded man. As the arrows raced with Paine and beat her to the mysterious man, the mysterious man lifted his left hand and stopped the arrows in mid air.

Paine: "What the!"

Heroku: "No way!"

The mysterious man head full control over the arrows. As Paine stopped dead in her tracks, the arrows quickly shot of one by one at her, leaving her to go on the defense.

As she was luckily dodging and hitting them away with her sword, one of them went

half way through her sword and had her flying and falling right in front of Yuna and Rikku.

Rikku: "Yikes! Um.."

She was wondering what type of magic to use on the mysterious man and the aeon that Lulu taught her after Sin's defeat.

Rikku: "Tornado Typhoon!"

A huge tornado made from water came from the sky dropped right down on the mysterious man and the aeon.

Rikku: "Yeah! Take that you... Oh come onnn!"

Right when the watered tornado hit the mysterious man and the aeon, the water

dissolved and turned into a smoke like steam. As the steam surrounded both the enemies,

the aeon once again let out a loud growl. All of Yuna's guardians stood in front of her, prepared for the next attack. As the steam stayed surrounding the two enemies, the aeon shot off a ball of electricity towards the party or five. Before Yuna and her guardians could even react, they all was electrocuted by the ball of electricity. First Yuna fell to the ground then the others. After they all fell to the ground, Yuna opened her eyes and looked up to see was the two still standing in the road in front of them, and they were.

The wind begun to blow, and blew hard when it did. From the hard winds, it raised the hoody of the mysterious man up just enough for Yuna could see up to the man's nose.

She then herd him talk to the aeon.

Mysterious man: Electro, let's go.

His voice sounded familiar to her. But the voice was a little bit deeper than before.

She tried to get up but failed as she fell back to the floor saying the one name she thinks about more than any other.

Yuna: "Tidus?"

When she pasted out, the man in the white hoody walked over to her and lifted her head.

Mysterious Man: "Huh? ... Why do she look so familiar?" (He then gently laid her head back on the ground.) Oh well, she wasn't in his plans, so she can live for now... Electro, lets go."

The man in the white hood then stood up and disappeared back into the trees with his aeon. Minutes later Kimahri and Paine were the first two to wake up, then Heroku, Rikku, and finally Yuna.

Rikku: "Owie, that really hurt. That jurk! If I ever see him again I'm gonna..."

Paine: "Run behind Kimahri again?"

Rikku: "Awww Raine, give me a break would you? You know I hate lightning."

Paine: "Lean to deal with it, Rikku."

Yuna: "Raine, Rikku... Please, stop."

Rikku: (ran over to Yuna as she sat up.) "You okay Yunie? I'm glad to know that your not hurt."

Yuna: Was that... Was that really Tidus?

Rikku: "Yunie?"

Yuna: "Huh? Oh. Sorry Rikku."

Rikku: "No big!"

Rikku looked over to Kimahri as he and Heroku looked into the trees and bushes

to make sure that they were out of danger, then she looked back down at Yuna as it looked like she was in a trance.

Rikku: "Yuna?"

Yuna: I have to find out if that was really him

Rikku: "Hello, anybody home?"

Yuna: But what if it's not him?

Rikku: "I know you hear me Yunie!"

Yuna: I don't wanna be hurt again.

Rikku: "Come on and just say something Yuna."

Yuna: But I must find out, at any means necessary. I need to know.

Rikku walked closer to Yuna and put her hands on Yuna's shoulders and begun

to shake her.

Rikku: "Snap too Yuna, it's safe to go now! Come on and get out of that daydream

world of yours!"

Yuna: "Ri..kku... ok... please... stop... shaking... me.."

Rikku: "Oops. (she laughed for a second) Guess I went a little over board."

Yuna: "It's okay."

Heroku then walked over to where Rikku and Yuna were both at and looked at Yuna.

Heroku: Lady Yuna?

Yuna: Yes?

Heroku: I think it would be best if we hurry and move from this location, just in case they come back.

Yuna: Oh! Right... Everyone, lets head to the Macalania Woods.

_End of Chapter 1_

_-I hope you like my story so far and continue reading. Please send my your comments and tell me how you feel about my story. Chapter 2 will be posted up real soon, so keep an eye out for it okay? Will the man in the white hoody reveal himself? Will there be more a death from Yuna guardian's? Is the man in the white hoody the so called new Sin? There is only one way to find out and that's to read chapter 2. Once again, until next time... take care._

_Johnny Lee A.k.a Big Guv-_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_Chapter 2:_ _The Place_

As the sun fell, the stars arrived in the sky. Yuna and her guardians finally made it to the Macalania Woods after three hours of walking. Yuna stood in the four way path that lead to campsite, Mount Gagezet, and a certain place in he heart. Rikku ran right into the camp and feel directly to the floor.

Rikku: "Finally! We made it. I'm sooo tired."

Yuna: "..."

Paine: "You okay Yuna?"

Yuna: "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. Everyone, lets get some rest."'

Heroku: "Well, it look like you didn't have to say that for Rikku. She's knocked out cold."

Yuna: (laughter) "I guess your right. Well, rest up everyone."

Everyone slept in the same place as her first guardians. Everyone was asleep, but Yuna couldn't fall asleep. She thought about what happened earlier and thought about that guy in the white hooded shirt. She got up from off the ground with her blanket and then looked around to see was everyone asleep and everyone was, Kimahri looked like he was woke but wasn't. Yuna walked over to him to see for herself if he was sleep or not.

Yuna: "Kimahri?"

She whispered his name in his ear twice, making him move his body just a little bit from her doing so. She then dropped her blanket next to Kimahri and walked out to the four way path in the forest. She looked around and saw no one around, then continued straight going to a place she knew of not too far from camp. Within a full minute of walking, she was their. Trees all around, a huge pond, bright stars in the sky that were being reflected off the water. She was back in the place she had her first kiss with Tidus. She stopped for a minute when she saw the pond, and thought about him.

Yuna: "Where are you Tidus?"

Yuna then took a step closer to the pond, and as she did so, she herd a noise from behind her as if someone was creeping up on her. Yuna then stopped and continued to hear footsteps getting closer and closer. She then looked around to find something to hide behind and found a big wide tree and ran behind as she peeked out to see who it was walking into her most precious place, as the footsteps continued to get closer.

Rikku: (Yarned) "Where is Yunie? Ahhh! I know she didn't leave without us. Yunie... Yunie?"

Yuna then came from behind the tree right beside Rikku and made her scream when she put her hand on her shoulder. Before Rikku could get out a good loud scream, Yuna covered her mouth and showed Rikku her face.

Rikku: "Yunie? Yunie what are you doing here by yourself, and why your trying to scare me half to death huh?"

Yuna: "I... I couldn't sleep."

Rikku: "Let me guess, thinking about Tidus again huh?"

Yuna: "Huh?"

Rikku: "Come one Yunie, I know your still thinking about him. You wouldn't be doing all that daydreaming unless you were now would you?"

Yuna: "R... Rikku."

Rikku: "Huh?" (She said in a soft quiet voice.)

Yuna: "That guy..."

Rikku: "Tidus?"

Yuna: "The man wearing the white hooded shirt with the white pants.'

Rikku: "Oh what about him? You think that's the guy thats going around saying that's he's the new Sin?"

Yuna: "I don't know. But..."

Rikku: "Huh?" (She got right in front of Yuna's face and saw nothing but concern.) "What's wrong Yunie?"

Yuna: "I saw some of his face. I didn't see his eyes or hair or nothing like that. But I saw his cheeks, his mouth, and the way he ware his close."

Rikku: "So whats up? You think you know who it is?"

Yuna: "... yeah."

Rikku then looked at Yuna trying to read her face to figure out what was wrong.

Rikku: "Wh... What?"

Yuna: "Rikku, not so loud."

Rikku: "You really think it's him?"

Yuna: "I don't know who else it would be. He has his lips and cheeks and ware his clothes the same way as he does."

Rikku: "Yeah, but don't forget what happened last time you thought it was him."

Yuna: "...I, I know."

Rikku: "Are you really going to take that chance again Yunie?

Yuna: "I have to Rikku. I don't know how to explain why but, but I just have to Rikku."

Rikku: "..."

Yuna: "I know that's a long shot that it's him, but I have to try anyway."

Rikku: "Well, it looks like we'll find out soon if it's him or not."

Yuna: "Huh?"

Rikku: "That's the guy we suppose to be going after right? Well, we catch him and we'll see if that Tidus."

Yuna: "Right."

Rikku: "Yunie?"

Yuna: "Yeah?"

Rikku: "Let's go back and go to sleep, I'll still tired."

Yuna: "You go ahead Rikku, I'll catch up with you and about three minutes."

Rikku: "... Okay."

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**I sorry that every chapter don't have action in it. But something just might happen in the next chapter. Sorry but I can't tell you. Gotta read it to find out. Check out **Chapter 3: Rainy Days._

_And Please leave me your comments on the story, I'd like to hear what up guys have to say._


	5. Chapter 3

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_**Chapter 3: Rainy Days**_

(Part One)

Rikku headed back to camp as Yuna walked more towards the lake her and Tidus once were in. The more and more she got closer to the lake, the more she felt his presence. She then stopped right next to the lake before she got in and looked up at the stars.

Yuna: "Huh? A shooting star?"

A shooting star went but and Yuna knew the old saying about shooting stars making your dream come true, so she closed her eyes and made her wish with a smile on her face. She then opened her eyes and headed into the lake. She floated around for a while as she thought to herself.

Yuna: Was that really Tidus I'm starting to have my doubts. He wouldn't attack us, especially me. Rikku might be right. It might just end up like last time. But either way it goes, we have to see that guy again. He just might be the one who is calling himself the new sin. He did have an aeon that I've never seen before. Or this new sin guy might have aquanauts with him. I wonder... Was that just one of his minions? Or was it really him? Tidus... It's not you. I know it isn't. You wouldn't hurt me, so who is this new Sin?

Yuna continued to float in the water as she questioned herself for minutes and minutes, not having any answers to any of her own questions.

Yuna: It's getting real late. I guess I should go back and try to get a little bit of sleep.

She then got out the water and rubbed her hair from the front to the back of her head to have the water drip out. As she got done she tuned towards the path to camp and followed the trail. As she was walking back to came, she had a funny feeling that she was being followed. She then slowed down her walking for she can hear if she was being followed, then quickly turned around to catch who it was that she believed was behind her.

Yuna: "...huh?"

Yuna then begun to look around as she stood in that one spot before the turned back around and went to camp. As she scouted the area, their was no noise, and no one to be seen. Yuna felt relived that no one was falling her and then turned around to head back to camp.

Yuna: "AHHH!"

Yuna screamed as a man was right their waiting for her to turn around.

With fight, Yuna feel to the ground and started to scoot back away from him.

Yuna: "He's not in a black hooded shirt with black pants! Are they actually the same person? Why do he scare me so much? What is it about him? I sense something from him, but what is it?"

As she continued to scoot back, the mysterious man in black slowly walked towards her in a creepy kind of walk. He then reached his hand out with a black aura surrounding it.

Yuna: It's... It's his power I sense. It's... He's... He's... "Sin!"

As she shouted out the name Sin, Kimahri and Paine came from out of nowhere and threw their weapons down at the mysterious man in black. As the weapons hit his clothing, the clothing feel fight to the ground like no one was in them.

Yuna: "What?"

Paine: (Ran over to Yuna and knelled beside her.) "Are you okay Yuna?"

Yuna: "Y... Yeah."

Paine: "Come on, lets get you back to camp."

Yuna: "Okay. "

Kimahri: "Hummm?"

Paine: "What is it Kimahri?"

Kimahri grabbed his spear and stood as he felt something was coming.

Kimahri: Get, Yuna... Out of woods! Now!

Just as Kimahri said that, a huge ball of blue fire lit up on all the trees and most of the grass. Fire was everywhere except on the path.

Yuna: Where's...

Rikku & Heroku: "Hey!" (They said as Rikku ran over to Yuna and Heroku ran next to Kimahri.)

Rikku: Yunie? What's going on?

Yuna: "He's back. But this time he's waring black."

Rikku: "What?"

Yuna: "I don't know what the black outfit means, but I think it means that he's more dangerous."

Red lightning came down and struck the ground right in front of Kimahri, sending him to Heroku and having them both fall to the ground.

Rikku: "Yikes! Not good. Not good!"

Paine: "Rikku! Face your fears, don't be scared damn it!"

Yuna: Face my fears... don't be scared...

Rikku: "Right."

Rikku ran over to Kimahri and Heroku and stood guard until they got off the ground and the three of them awaited what happened next. Rikku then felt something coming down from the sky hitting her on top of her head.

Rikku: "Huh? Rain?"

Paine: "What's going on here? This isn't right."

Kimahri: "..."

Heroku: "I have a bad feeling about this."

As the rain pored down, the fire continued to get bigger as if the rain was helping the fire.

Heroku: We need to get out of here, now!

Kimahri: ... Go.

Yuna: What?

Kimahri: Go! (Kimahri swung his hand to the direction of the path to head out to the four way trail.)

Rikku: Were not leaving you big guy! Come on, lets go.

Kimahri: "Kimahri will, catch.. up. Kimahri say go so go!

Paine: ""Heroku!"

Heroku: "Yeah?"

Paine: "You and Rikku help Yuna out of here, got it?"

Heroku: "Yeah but what about you?"

Paine: "I'll be fine, now go!"

Heroku: (He stood their for a moment.) "Right. You be care full out their."

Paine: "I will."

Heroku: "You too Kimahri!"

Kimahri: "..."

Heroku: "Yuna, Rikku, come on! This way!"

Heroku led Yuna out of the forest as Rikku took guard in the back making sure Yuna couldn't be surprised by anyone. As they left out Kimahri and Paine stood back to back making sure the other three were at a safe distance, and making sure no one surprised them.

Kimahri: "Hump!"

Paine: "What is it Kimahri?"

Kimahri: "Some one is here. Kimahri feels it."

Paine: "Are you sure."

The blue fire then became a blood red color and risen higher as a man in a white hooded shirt walked through the fire towards Paine and Kimahri.

Paine: "What the hell? There's no way he could of just walked through that fire without getting burned!"

Kimahri stood and stared at the mysterious man as the fire behind him risen even higher with trees falling down in front and behind him, and knew what was going on.

Kimahri: "Go protect Yuna!"

Paine: "What? You can't take him by yourself!"

Kimahri: "Kimahri said go. Kimahri knows whats going on."

Paine: "...?"

Kimahri: Yuna said she saw man in black hooded shirt. We saw man in black hooded shirt. He's after Yuna and man in white is stopping us from getting to Yuna.

Paine: "What!"

Kimahri: "Now go!"

Paine: "Right, now don't you die on me got it?"

Kimahri: "..."

The man in white slowly walked towards Kimahri as Paine walked back a little looking for a chance to get past him. The man in white then stopped as he pulled out a sword thicker than most others as it glowed with a blood red aura.

_End of Chapter 3_

_I hope y'all like that chapter. Chapter 4: Part two is going to have some good action scenes in it, so stay tuned okay? Oh and send me your comments. Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Until then, take care and holla back._


	6. Chapter 4

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"

_**Chapter 4: Rainy Days**_

(Part Two)

Kimahri then charged at the mysterious man in white with his spear, stabbing into the air trying to stab the man in white as he dodged the attacks. As Kimahri had the mysterious man's attention, she quickly slipped past as hurried to Yuna's side. As she finally got to the four way trail, she herd an explosion back where Kimahri was. She stopped for a moment, but then continued to catch up to Yuna before it was to late.

Kimahri: "RRRAAHHH!"

Kimahri yelled with anger and power behind each attack as the mysterious man dodged and countered after almost everyone of Kimahri's attacks.

Mysterious Man in White: "What's wrong? Kimahri tired?"

Kimahri: "Don't mark Kimahri!"

Kimahri swung his spear with all his might as the man in white tried to block the attack with his thick sword, but barely doing so as he slid back a few feet from the impact of Kimahri's spear.

Kimahri: "What's wrong? Scared of Kimahri now?"

Kimahri saw the mysterious man's lower face and saw him form a crooked smile. The mysterious man then put both his hands on his thick sword and pulled it apart making two swords now as thick as regular swords.

Kimahri: "What?"

Mysterious Man in White: "What's wrong? Kimahri scared of me?"

The mysterious man in white then jumped back about ten feet back towards the fires and stood their as both swords glowed in his hands. Kimahri then got angry with the mysterious man toying with him and charged at him. As Kimahri charged at the mysterious man, the mysterious man lifted up the sword in his right hand and then stabbed it into the ground, creating a small earth quake with light like daggers coming from beneath the surface cutting Kimahri's armor and flesh.

Kimahri: "AHHH!"

Kimahri got cut in fifteen different places on his body badly and fell down to the ground half way past out with his sight at a blur. Kimahri then got back up to one knee despite all the pain he was in, surprising the mysterious man in white. Not able to move anymore, it put a smirk back on the face of the mysterious man in white as he now was ready to use his sword that was in his left hand.

Mysterious Man in White: "Good by, Kimahri."

The mysterious man swung the sword from his left to his right, hiving three lines of fire racing towards Kimahri with the middle line of fire winning the race and the other to on the sides not to far behind in a tie.

Kimahri: "...! AHHHH!"

The middle fire hit full contact with Kimahri as the other two went around him and touched one another. As they touched, an explosion then went off inside the ring of fire.

After the explosion, a big ball of smoke surrounded the area that had just been blown to bits.

Mysterious Man in White: I guess that's that for him. I wonder why master want us to go after these guys. Are they that much of a threat? Their weaklings. Ah... (He put his right hand on his head over the hood on his shirt) My head... it feels like I have a migraine or something. Well, my job here is done, I'm going back to the master.

Yuna: "Huh?"

Heroku: "Wow! What was that?"

Rikku: Kimahri... Paine. (She then looks onto the path that they just came from) "Paine! Your okay! But..."

Paine said nothing as she took her eyes off of Rikku's and looked down at the ground.

Yuna: "No... No!"

Yuna tried to run back into the woods to where Kimahri was, but Heroku and Rikku grabbed her and pulled her back to where she was standing to keep her away from the forest where danger is.

Yuna: "Let me go. Let me go now! We have to go get Kimahri. Kimahri! Kimahri!"

Yuna shouted loud as she could to see if Kimahri would come walking out the forest. She continued to struggle to get free from Heroku's and Rikku's grasped but couldn't.

Paine: "Heroku... Rikku... Let her go."

Rikku & Heroku: "What?"

Paine: "Yuna, there's no way back their. Trees feel everywhere, it's impossible to get back there. But, but if your going to try to go back... then... then I guess I won't have no choice but to fight you."

Rikku: "Paine?"

Paine: "If you go back, your going to be killed. If not by that man, then by the fire. And I told you that I will always help protect you. And the only way you can get back there is to beat me until I can't move no more."

: "Oh that's so sweet."

Heroku: "What the?"

The mysterious man in black appeared out of nowhere and stood on the trail towards Mount Gagazet.

Yuna: "This..."

Yuna stood in front of three of her four guardians with her staff in hand with an angry look on her face, and a angry tone in her voice.

Rikku: "Yunie?"

Yuna: "This is no time to make me madder than I already am!"

A small fire came from the top of Yuna's staff and lowered itself until it dropped and hit the ground as the grass around Yuna began to burn up and crumble. Rikku, Heroku, and Paine all quickly got back as they saw Yuna summoning what looks to be a aeon. As the ground was smoking, snow then began to come down from the sky.

Mysterious Man in Black: What in the hell is she doing?

The ground under Yuna then exploded with a fire type aeon coming out, popping Yuna into the air.

Rikku: "It's Ifrit! Huh? What's that?"

As Ifrit jumped into the air to grab Yuna, the snow begun to get worser.

Rikku: "It's Shiva!"

As Ifrit landing on the ground with Yuna up on top of his right shoulder, Shiva landed next to Ifrit's left and a steam formed in the middle of where they were standing from the two elements fire and ice being so close and the temperatures mixing with one another.

Mysterious Man in Black: "..."

Yuna: "What? You don't want to fight no more?"

Yuna became furious as her anger continued to build. The madder she got, the more furious the aeons were. For the first time ever she was able to summon two aeon at once. The mysterious man in black took a few steps back, surprised at what she did.

Mysterious Man in Black: "No matter." (He said in a deep soothing voice)

Rikku: "Huh? What is he doing?"

The man in black lifted his hand left hand with his index and middle finger both in the air as his body glowed with an mitalic silver aura.

Mysterious Man in Black: "Alexander!"

Yuna: Huh? Is that the name of the guy in the white hooded shirt?

Ifrit let out a growl as he knew something bad was happening as Shiva made an ice barrier to guard everyone except Ifrit. Seconds later, the silver aura from around the black hooded man's body shot up into the air making the clouds swirl as the ground shook.

Paine: " Huh? What is this!"

The ground finally stopped shaking as birds and small creatures flew and ran from within the Macalania Woods. After everyone saw the animals leaving Macalania Woods, they herd giant footsteps nearby as they felt the vibration of it's footsteps. After a few footsteps towards the outside of the woods, Alexander stood up and shown itself.

Heroku: "...Uh oh."

Paine said nothing as she stood in fright. Without noticing, she loosened her grip on her sword which made it fall to the floor. She then looked down at the ground as she believed the end of her journey was over.

Rikku: "It's.. It's bigger than Sin. Is that... It's a aeon!"

Twice as tall as an twenty-foot tall tree, Alexander stood on four legs, as it's body looked like it was made out of a unknown metals and technology.

Yuna: Huh? Ifrit?

Ifrit cast magic apon himself which made a huge blaze around his body. Body getting twice as big as his eyes became yellow, Ifrit change his form as he charged up for his ultimate _Devastation_ attack. He then let out a giant growl as he was ready to go.

Mysterious Man in Black: Huh? Ifrit with a new ability? I have to get that aeon.

As Ifrit continued to gain more and more power, Shiva then cast frozen on the black hooded man creating ice around his legs for he can't continue to move.

Mysterious What? Ha Ha! Their going to have to do better than that.

Rikku: Yeah! You go Shiva!

Yuna: "Ifrit... What? How?"

Yuna couldn't believe that Ifrit had just evolved, and couldn't believe witnessing an aeon evolving.

Yuna: I can't believe it! I believe this is the first time an aeon has ever evolved!

Yuna then got her mind back on the fight and had a sadistic smirk on her face as she looked at Ifrit.

Yuna: "Ifrit! Go!"

To Yuna and the others, it looked as Ifrit just vanished into thin air.

Rikku: "Huh? Where did he go?"

Paine: "Up their!"

Ifrit was in the air twice as high as Alexander as the blaze around his arms became bigger. Ifrit opened his hands, and then balled them back into a fist as he stopped in mid air.

Mysterious Man in Black: Huh?

As Ifrit slowly opened his hands a little giant fire like flames appeared in his hands. He then lifted his right arm with one of his flaming balls and quickly threw it at Alexander. One after another after another, Ifrit quickly threw over sixty balls of fire at Alexander, creating a fire so big, that no one could even look at Alexander anymore.

Rikku: "Alright! He did it!"

Mysterious Man in Black: "Ha ha!"

Rikku: "What's so funny? Didn't you just see what happened to your precious piece of junk?"

Mysterious Man in Black: "..."

As Ifrit was falling back to the ground, the fire around his body crawled up into his mouth. After the blaze from around his body entered his mouth, he let out a huge _Inferno Flair_ blast from within his mouth, destroying some of the forest, and perhaps even Alexander. Ifrit then dropped back to the ground as the man in white suddenly appeared.

Rikku: "Yikes!"

Yuna: "Huh? So there is two of them."

Paine: "What did you do to Kimahri you bastard!"

Mysterious Man in White: "..."

The mysterious man in the white hooded shirt looked at Paine and then took his attention off her as he melted the ice from around his partner's legs.

Paine: Didn't you hear... The man in white cut her off

Mysterious Man in White: "Just shut up, (He turned back to Paine) and die already."

From within the smoke and bright fire where Ifrit conflicted possible damage on the huge Alexander, missiles flew out of the smoke and went up into the air. As everyone scattered, Yuna stood in place not knowing what to do.

Kimahri: Yuna!

Kimahri rushed out of the forest and picked up Yuna as the missiles begun to hit with the ground creating huge explosions everywhere. As Kimahri ran with Yuna in his arms, she looked back to where the two hooded men were standing, as she saw them no more.

Yuna: Their, gone. "Ahhh!"

Kimahri: "Ahhh!"

Missiles continued to hit the ground and explode as Kimahri ran a far distance with Yuna.

Yuna: "What, is it that has me so frightened each time I see them two? It's not just their power, it's something more, and I have to find out what it is."

Everyone from Yuna's party separated as they were scattered by the missiles of Alexander. As the smoke cleared from where Alexander was once standing, now he was gone.

Kimahri: "Yuna okay?"

Yuna: "Yes, yes. I'm fine now Kimahri. Thank you."

Kimahri: "Kimahri your guardian. Kimahri protect, when ever you need Kimahri."

Yuna: (She smiled) "Thank you."

Kimahri: (Kimahri looked around at the destruction.) "What now? We go and look for the others?"

Yuna: "Um..."

Kimahri then fell down to the ground pasting out again from the pain from earlier with the battle with the mysterious man in white. Yuna rushed to his side and noticed all the cuts that he's been dealt.

Yuna: "Oh no! Kimahri! Kimahri wake up!"

Yuna casted heal and reign on Kimahri which slowly healed his wounds and returned his strength. An hour later the sun was beginning to rise as Yuna fell asleep from the exhaustion from all that had happened earlier.

Heroku: Huh? Their's two... It's Yuna and Kimahri! (He then rushed over next to Yuna and Kimahri.) Good, their okay. I'm glad to see that. I guess I'll just let them sleep, and stand guard until Paine and Rikku make their way here. I wonder id one of them were calling themselves the new Sin, or are they helping this new Sin? (He looks over to Yuna on the ground laying beside Kimahri.) I wonder what she's dreaming about.

_End of Chapter 4_

_**Yeap! That was good wasn't it?**_

_**But the story is still nowhere near done yet.**_

_**The next chapter is going to be called **In her dreams_

_**Once again, please send me your comments on the**_

_**story. Chapter 5 will be posted real soon.**_

_**So until then, take care and holla back.**_

_**Extra**_

"_Oh and for you authors out their, I have a little suggestion._

_I think we should get together over the net and create a_

_choose your own role type of story for Or either make our _

_own website. It can be our own characters and name, _

_or it can be based of a game, or cartoon we'd all watch before._

_Write me if anyone would like to take me up on my offer."_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

**Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"**

_**Chapter 5: In Her Dreams**_

Yuna: "Huh?"

Yuna sat up in a beautiful field of grass and flowers with birds flying by as they chirped. She then quickly stood up and looked around as the turned in a circle.

Yuna: "Where, where am I?"

: "You are where you are." (A voice from behind her softly said.)

Yuna: "Who's their?" (She said as she turned around.)

Yuna: "Who are you!"

: "I am who I am. I am me."

Yuna: "What do you want with me?"

: "What do you want from me?"

Yuna: "Huh?"

: "What do you want from me?"

Yuna: "...?"

: "Ha ha. (he laughed softly) Your confused?"

Yuna: "I..."

: "Don't you desire power?"

Yuna: "Power?"

: "Yes... Power."

Yuna: "I desire peace in Spira."

: "That is something that can never happen?"

Yuna: "Huh? Why not?"

: "Even though you defeated Sin once before, their will always be one to take his place."

Yuna: "So your saying that a new Sin has risen?"

: "Many will take the position of an fallen enemies. Will you fight this new enemy?"

Yuna: "Ye... Yes. Yes I will."

: "For what reason?"

Yuna: "For what reason is their a new Sin?"

: "To purify the Planet."

Yuna: "I.. I don't understand!" (She said as she shook her head.)

: "It's simple, to destroy the planet."

Yuna: "Ah?" (She gasped as she quickly took two steps back?)

: "Don't be frightened Lady Yuna."

Yuna: "..."

: "Huh? Is their something on your mind?"

Yuna: "Are, are you the new Sin."

: "I am not Sin." (He said in a deep dark voice.)

The birds in the sky stopped moving and slowly fell to the ground as the sky got darker and darker.

: "I am worser than anything you could imagine1 I am Zion!"

Yuna: "Zion? Ahh!"

The ground under Yuna begun to crumble as she jumped back and fell to the floor. After she jumped back the ground continued to crumble towards her. As she tried to stand up, the ground underneath her dropped into nothingness black hole. As she fell, the grabbed the surface where the ground did not fall apart, but seconds later, her fingers begun to slip.

Zion: "Whats wrong? Your having doubts to if you can beat me Lady Summoner? Ha! Your weak!"

: Yuna! (the familiar voice rushed to the ground beside her) Yuna, grab my hand!

Yuna: Tidus? (She said as she remembered his voice and suddenly saw his face.

Tidus: Come on Yuna! Grab my hand!

Yuna grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to the surface. She then looked at Tidus for a moment, surprised that is was him.

Yuna: It's really you?

Tidus: It's good to see you again to Yuna.

Yuna: Stay with me?

Tidus: Always.

Everything went to a blur as his last word echoed. As everything was a blur to her, she still saw Tidus clear as day, but walking backwards.

Yuna: Tidus! Tidus! (She screamed as tears ran out her eyes)

Rikku: "Yunie! (Rikku's voice echoed) Yunie! Wake up Yunie, come on."

Yuna then opened her eyes and quickly sat up on the ground as she looked at everyone and the ground.

Rikku: Yunie?

Yuna: "It.. was just a dream?" No it could have been just a dream. It was too real.

_End of Chapter 5_

_Things are really starting to get interesting around here huh?_

_Tell me what you think of my story so far everyone, okay?_

_Chapter 6 will be posted by September 15th 2005._

_So keep a look out okay?_

_I hope you all like my After 2 story so far._

_If you think it's good now, then you haven't seen_

_anything yet._


	8. Chapter 6

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

**Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"**

_**Chapter 6: Off To Mount Gagazet**_

Rikku: Hey Yunie, you okay?

Yuna gave Rikku a nod and then stood up on the ground.

Yuna: What, happened?

Kimahri: Men in hooded shirts attack.

Yuna: Oh, right. I remember. Are you okay now Kimahri?

Kimahri: Kimahri okay now, thanks to you Yuna.

Yuna: Ha ha.

Paine: So, where to now?

Kimahri: Mount Gagazet.

Heroku: Why their?

Kimahri: Kimahri's home. We go and rest and think of next move.

Rikku: Kimahri you rule!

Kimahri led the group as he walked through the Calm Lands towards Mount Gagazet, with Yuna and Paine walking right aside him, and Rikku and Heroku walking behind.

Rikku: Heroku?

Heroku: Huh?

Rikku: Why did you join us back by Kilika?

Heroku: ...

Rikku: Well? (then Rikku said in a low voice) You have a crush on Paine don't you?

Heroku: No nothing like that, I just don't have nowhere else to go, so why not travel?

Rikku: What you mean you have nowhere to go?

Heroku: I have no family, and no friends. I've been alone my whole life. I just wanted to be around a group of people, so I came along with you guys.

Rikku: No family, so you never met your parents?

Heroku: No.

Rikku: I'm sorry.

Heroku: Hey, it's no big. I'm okay with it.

Rikku: ...

Heroku: I remember having a sister though.

Rikku: You do?

Heroku: Yeah, and Paine reminds me of her.

Rikku: You remember her name?

Heroku: Iyame.

Rikku: Pritty name. What was she like.

Heroku: She was kind of mysterious like Paine. But also, she was probably just as energetic as you.

Rikku: (Rikku laughed a little.) So, what happened to her?

Heroku: I don't know.

Rikku: Well, keep a look out for her okay? You just might find her.

Heroku: Right.

As Rikku and Heroku continued to talk, they finally made it to the hill of Mount Gagazet. As they walked the hill and got to Mount Gagazet, no one was anywhere to be seen.

Yuna: Kimahri? Where is the other Ronso?

After Yuna asked Kimahri that question, five Ronsos dropped from a cliff from Gagazet and surrounded them with swords and spears.

Rikku: "Yikes! Kimahri what did you do to them to make them mad? Tell them you sorry!"

Keep on a look out for _Chapter 7: Mount Gagazet_.

Hopefully it will be posted by **October 15th 2005**

And thanks for the reviews.

And once again, I'm still looking for people who

would like to do an choose your own story with me.

I have one person ready to go, hopefully I could get one more.

Either way it goes, I'll keep everyone informed on the project.

Take care and have fun... **_Big Guv_**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

**Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"**

_N/A: I'm just gonna start off by saying sorry for my long absence and I hope these few new chapters make up for everything._

_**Chapter 7: Mount Gagazet**_

Yuna and the others look around as they were surrounded by Ronso warriors with weapons at hand. Paine steps forward and draws her sword and two seven foot tall Ronsos' slowly walked towards her.

Paine: "Okay, we fight."

Kimarhi: "No! We don't fight."

The two Ronso stopped for a moment and then continues walking. Paine had her sword drawn just in case they tried to attack her, but didn't. The two Ronso walked past her as if she wasn't even their and stood in front of Kimarhi.

Songo: "Kimarhi ran from Mount Gagazet, why Kimarhi?"

Kimarhi: "Kimarhi don't run from Mount Gagazet. New Sin has come. Kimarhi will stop this man who call himself the new Sin."

Gonzo: "Kimarhi lie! Gonzo think you lie."

Kimarhi: "Kimarhi don't lie."

Rikku: "He's telling the truth so lay off!" (The hyper blonde hair girl said as she ran beside Kimarhi.)

Gonzo: (Looked down at Rikku) "Shut up stupid girl."

Rikku: "Hey you!" (She was interrupted)

Kimarhi: "Rikku, quiet. Kimarhi problem." (He said as he continued to look into Gonzo's eyes.)

Gonzo: "If new Sin come, why me not see him?"

Just as Gonzo asked Kimarhi that question, a tiny bright light dropped from the sky between Kimarhi and Gonzo. As Kimarhi and Gonzo followed the light to the floor with their eyes, it then made a big explosion between the two making Kimarhi and Rikku fly back a couple of feet towards Yuna and the others, as Gonzo and Songo feel in the opposite direction. A big cloud of smoke filled the air after the explosion as it also left a wide crater in the ground.

Rikku: "Owie! That hurt."

Rikku said as she laid their on the ground next to Kimarhi. As she turned her head to Kimarhi, she saw that he was now unconscious lying on his back.

Rikku: "Oh no! Kimarhi wake up! Wake up!"

Not really knowing where Rikku and Kimarhi were actually at, Yuna and the others followed her voice as she continued to tell Kimarhi to wake up.

Paine: "Yuna, Heroku, this way!"

Barely seeing Paine, they both followed the little sight that they had of her running

more and more into the smoke. Yuna and Heroku finally caught up with Paine when she reached Rikku and Kimarhi.

Heroku: "Ah! I'm getting sick of these guys!"

Paine: "Heroku!"

Heroku: "Right!"

Both Paine and Heroku surrounded Kimarhi, Rikku, and Yuna as they waited for the some to clear. As they waited, the smoke never begun to clear, but begun to get thicker.

Yuna: cough cough "What is this?"

Paine: cough "Dammit!" cough) "I'm going to kill that guy."

Everyone suddenly fell down to the floor thanks to the smoke becoming thicker. As everyone past out, the smoke finally cleared and both hooded men stood within the smoke next to Yuna. As the hooded man in white held his right hand out towards her, a red energy focused around his body as if he knew magic. As the aura continued to get bigger and brighter, strong winds came and woke up Yuna.

Yuna: No! Wait!

The hooded man in white continued to build up his energy and focused on Yuna.

As the wind blew pass, it quickly moved the hooded man in white hood just enough for Yuna to see a little of his.

Yuna: "T... Tydus?"

_End Of Chapter 7_

_N/A: Is it Tydus? Or is it someone else? Who's the mastermind behind all of this?  
What's going to happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned everyone._

_Til next time... Stay safe and take care._

_Johnny Lee_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Final Fantasy 10-2-A2**_

**Written By: Johnny Lee "a.k.a Big Guv"**

_**Chapter 8:****Within Mount Gagazet**_

Kimarhi: "Yuna!... Humph"

Kimarhi quickly shoulder charged the hooded man in white with all of his might and sent him twenty feet back from Yuna.

Kimarhi: "You want Yuna... You go through Kimarhi first!"

The hooded man in black walked in front of Kimarhi with his head held down.

As Kimarhi grew impatient, he grabbed his spear off his back to swing at the man in black, but before Kimarhi could get the spear in front of him, the hooded man in white

came back with a shoulder charge attack of his own. As Kimarhi fell back, the man in black cast an stop spell which left Kimarhi frozen in time.

Yuna: "Kimarhi! (Yuna said as she stood up.) Leave Kimarhi alone!"

As she stood up the man in black appeared in front of her with a dark purple aura surrounding his body. Winds grew stronger and stronger as Yuna watched the hooded man in black for a moment as the purple aura got brighter.

After a quick moment, the aura vanished and the grounds begun shake hard. From the earthquake that was being caused, Yuna fell to the floor as the other finally awakened.

Winds started to blow harder and harder as it blew between Yuna and the hooded man in black. Yuna got to her knees but couldn't fully stand up because of the earthquake. She then looked up and saw the lower face of the hooded man in black. The nose, cheeks, mouth, and a scar on his right cheek..

Yuna: "Tidus? No how can both of them look like Tidus? It can't be!

What's going on? ... I'm... I'm getting sick of not knowing who's behind

them hoods. Who are you! Tell me now! (She shouted so hard and loud that she almost lost her voice.)

The small earthquake stopped as the man in the black hooded shirt turned around and

walked away.

Yuna: "Get back here!"

As Yuna took two quick steps towards him, the man in the white hood soon

appeared in front of her. She stopped in her tracks as she stared at him for a moment.

Yuna: "Are you or are you not Tydus! Answer me! ...please."

Yuna looked down to the ground as she couldn't look at him no more.

Heroku: "Yu..." (he was interrupted)

Paine: "Wait."

_**Next Chapter Coming Soon Chapter 9:The Determined Summoner (**Bahamut vs. The Black Dragon_

**Stay Tuned, and please give feedback everyone. No matter if you like it or hate it, let me know.**


End file.
